Relation cachée
by coralie292
Summary: Yuri entre deux jeunes filles dont une se prénomme Yoruichi et l'autre est une invention de ma part.
1. Relation cachée

Relation cachée

C'est ma première yuri et ma première fiction aussi alors j'aimerai bien des avis merci et j'ai créé une fille qui n'existe pas dans bleach alors ne la chercher pas.

« Yoruichi, lâche-moi !

Tais-toi où l'on va se faire griller,_ dit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant_, et puis si tu te laissais faire, se serait beaucoup plus facile.

Non mais t'es folle n'importe qui peut débarquer et si mon frère le sait, je devrais rester sur cette maudite planète et …

Kimie t'es ou ? _demanda Ichigo_ »

Sur l'entente de cette phrase, Yoruichi se transforma en chat et sauta dans les bras de Kimie.

Ichigo et les autres étaient venu la voir pour fêter son 17ème anniversaire mais Yoruichi était venue une semaine avant et c'est de là que leur relation avait commencé. Aucunes des deux ne voulait que cela ne se sache surtout pour son frère qui lui adore suivre les règles concernant les relations quel pouvait avoir. S'il s'avait qu'elle avait fini par accepter les avances de Yoruichi, elles ne vivrait plus longtemps.

Ichogo finit par trouver la pièce où était Kimie et lorsqu'il y rentra il en ressorti aussitôt.

« Tu pourrais t'habiller ou mettre ta robe de chambre, stp ?

Je suis dans ma chambre, alors être en petite tenue ne me dérange pas et puis ta qu'a pas venir me chercher à neuf heures moins le quart non plus ! Au fait tu me veux quoi ?

Habille toi et je te le dis en face. »

Décidant de ne pas trop chercher Ichigo, elle prit la peine de mettre un pantalon sous le regard interrogateur de Yoruichi, ce qui l'amusa essayant de deviner les pensées que pouvait bien avoir le chat. Elle se demanda aussi ce qu'elle ferait si Ichigo venait à perçait leur secret et aussi ce que ferait Elfie.

« Bon tu ouvres oui ? J'en ai marre d'attendre !! »

Sur l'entente de cette voix, Yoruichi fit comprendre sa colère. Kimie prit la peine d'ouvrir la porte et elle laissa rentrer Ichigo.

Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'Elfie la chercher pour aller a une réunion ou quelque chose comme ça et que tout le monde était debout. Ayant passer le message, il lui demanda dans combien de temps elle pensait venir. Elle lui promit de venir dans dix minutes environs. Sur la fin de sa phrase, il remarqua que Yoruichi le regarder d'un air grognon et il préféra ne pas poser de questions ainsi il sorti et parti.

Une fois que les pas eurent commencés à s'éloigner, Yoruichi se transforma de nouveau en femme, attrapa Kimie par les mains et la plaqua sur le lit tout en s'asseyant sur son bas-ventre de façon à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus. Elle voulait obtenir ce que Kimie lui refuser depuis deux jours.

Décidant de ne pas accepter son refus, elle commença à s'amuser en la voyant se débattre jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépose quelques baisers dans le cou en descendant progressivement vers les épaules.

Lors du premier baiser au niveau des épaules, Kimie essaya de garder ses envies mais lorsque Yoruichi l'embrassa, toutes ses barrières et ses règles donnaient à elle-même s'envolèrent. Yoruichi avait fini par gagner et Kimie avait fini par céder à ses propres envies.

Yoruichi commença à savourer se moment lorsqu'Ichigo rentra dans la pièce. Quand il voulu en ressortir Yoruichi utilisa un shumpo pour refermer la porte et elle lui déclara :

« Je ne te le dirais qu'une fois. Parles et tu n'aura même pas le temps d'emmener Rukia dans ton lit, j'ai bien était clair ?

Oui …Et heu … Kimie… tu la laisserais faire ? _Demanda-t-il en évitant le regard perçant de Yoruichi._

Pars devant Ichigo j'arrive dans deux minutes. _Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire immense._ »

Ne voulant pas mourir, Ichigo sorti sans demander d'explications, laissant ainsi seul ces deux jeunes filles.

« Tu devrais t'habiller Yoruichi et me rejoindre en bas sans commentaires.

Tu compte faire quoi de lui ?

Tu verras. »

Elle ouvrit la porte jeta un coup d'œil à Yoruichi puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Ichigo était en train de discuter lorsqu'elles arrivèrent tout en s'excusant (avec pour excuse le fait de ne pas savoir comment s'habiller). Le roux essaya d'éviter Yoruichi toute la matinée mais il ne plus put lorsque pour le déjeuner il se retrouva en face d'elle. A sa gauche, se trouver Kimie . Celui-ci n'osait même pas les regardait et Rukia l'avait remarquer.

Quand elle voulut posait la question Kimie en posa une avant elle

« Tu viens avec Yoruichi et moi en ville cet après midi , Ichigo.

Non, non je vais vous laissait tranquille, _dit celui-ci en palissant._

Mais mon cher Ichigo, ce n'était pas une question. »


	2. Révélation

Tout trois avancés vers la ville sans un mot

Tous trois avancés vers la ville sans un mot. Kimie s'amusée beaucoup de voir Ichigo pâlir un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Décidant de ne pas trop le torturer, elle rompit le silence tout en passant par le chemin sur leur droite.

« Ichigo ?

Hum, dit-il en détournant la tête pour ne pas la voir.

Ichigo !!

Je te regarderais quand Yoruichi arrêtera de vouloir me tuer !! »

Devant la réaction gamine de celui-ci, elle commença à agir comme lui. Elle s'assit sur le banc et décida de ne plus en bouger tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas expliqués. Comme chacun d'eux ne voulait pas rompre le silence ils restèrent comme ça 10 bonnes minutes avant qu'Ichigo le rompe car il aurait put être découper au katana.

« Bon tu m'explique ou je pars. » Déclara-t-il en rougissant car sa curiosité avait prit le dessus sur le reste de ses sentiments.

Pour toute réponse, Kimie se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Yoruichi. Celle-ci joua avec ses cheveux de sa main droite tandis que l'autre main caresser la joue de Yoruichi. Yoruichi lui prit sa main et déposa un baiser avec passion sur les lèvres de son amant, et Ichigo n'eu pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Lorsque leur baiser prit fin, il leur demanda depuis combien de temps elles étaient ensemble.

« Deux semaines, lui expliqua Kimie. Ichigo, s'il te plait ne dit rien à personnes, si mon frère le sait on

Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il pour la rassurer. Personne à par moi ne le saura. »

Sur l'entente de sa phrase, elle descendit des genoux de Yoruichi et sauta au cou d'Ichigo les faisant ainsi tomber du banc. Ichigo vira au rouge, celui-ci avait une vue sur un décolleté plongeant avec une mini-jupe sur ses hanches. Yoruichi aida Kimie à se relever ,celle-ci passa une main autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kimie.

Kimie passa ses mains autour de ses anches et donna quelques baiser dans le cou de son amant. Yoruichi l'avait cherché toute la matinée avec beaucoup de sous-entendu et elle comptait bien profiter d'être « seule » avec elle.

Ichigo se rassit sur le banc et les laissa tranquille. Yoruichi, qui savait qu'elle aurait du mal à résister à ses avances lui murmura :

« Arrêtes, on n'est pas seules…

Je m'en fous complètement, lui répondit-elle en passant ses mains autour de son cou et puis…

Kimie vlà quelqu'un ! »

A son grand désespoir, elle dû lâcher Yoruichi et elle s'assit sur le banc avec Ichigo. C'était Elfie qui la cherché. Celui-ci avait entendu Ichigo quelques heures auparavant.

_Flash back :_

« Pourquoi c'est moi que l'on a envoyé pour aller les chercher ?Et maintenant je sais que Yoruichi et Kimie sont plus que des amies. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles sortiraient ensemble ses deux là. Et maintenant… »

_Ichigo prit le couloir et se cogna à Elfie. Il pensait que celui-ci n'avait rien entendu car il avait son baladeur mais il n'en était rien, celui-ci était coupé. Ainsi il reprit son chemin sans se douter de rien._

FIN FLASH BACK

Elfie demanda à Kimie d'aller tout de suite dans la salle de réunion car il y avait un imprévu. Kimie demanda à Yoruichi et Ichigo d'aller en ville chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle utilisa un shumpo pour aller dans la salle et Elfie s'y téléporta . Quand elle arriva dans la salle, il n'y avait qu' Elfie mais elle ne posa pas de questions car se fût lui qui parla.

« Tu vas me faire plaisir et ARRETER CETTE RELATION.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara-t-elle sur un ton glacial en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je parle de Yoruichi et toi. »

Sur cette phrase, elle lâcha la poignée et se retourna vers Elfie. Elle lui demanda comment il savait.

« Ichigo devrait pensait à voie basse, tu sais ou Yoruichi aurait du le tuer avant qu'il ne quitte ta chambre.

…

-Et je te le répètes, vous allez arrêter de vous voir et c'est un **ORDRE** !!

CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU ES MALHEUREUX QUE MOI AUSSI JE DOIS L'ETRE !! »

Lorsqu'elle eu fini sa phrase, il la gifla et elle parti en courant croisant Yoruichi dans le couloir et sortit dans le parc où la nuit était déjà tombé à cause de l'orage qui éclatait.

Yoruichi la cherchait, Ichigo lui avait dit ce qui c'était passé. Elle était terriblement inquiète , cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle l'a cherché dans les bois et il pleuvait averse.

Elle finit par la trouver assise au pied d'un chêne en train de pleurer. Yoruichi s'assit à ses côtés et elle l'a prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots doux.

« Pourquoi il ne veut pas, fini-t-elle par dire, pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas mon cœur mais …mais…

Je n'obéirais pas, déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son amant.

Tu n'as pas le choix, il faut que tu obéissent sinon …

M'en fous, je veux rester avec toi, j'ai attendu ça si longtemps. »

Elle resserra son étreinte sur Yoruichi qui se releva et alla de l'autre côté du chêne pour cacher ses larmes.

« Yoruichi ?? Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Celle-ci essaya de se calmer et dû rassembler tout son courage pour lui mentir.

« C'est fini, déclara-t-elle en appuyant son dos contre l'arbre. Je ne suis pas sur de t'aimer sincèrement et puis tu es beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Pour finir on ne vient pas du même monde.

Si c'est ça que tu veux je … je suis … d'accord. »

Yoruichi ne pouvant pas en entendre plus, commença à partir quand Kimie lui demanda :

« Seras-tu heureuse ?

…

Réponds à ma question, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle, je veux savoir.

-Je n'en sais rien. »

Yoruichi ne remarqua Kimie que lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Toutes deus ne virent pas les larmes de l'autres tellement il pleuvait (mais chacune d'elles s'en doutaient).

Kimie s'approchait petit à petit de Yoruichi, et celle-ci ne bougea pas car elle savait ce que Kimie attendait. Elle plaça ses mains autour de sa taille et se serra contre elle. Yoruichi resserra son étreinte ce qui fit sursauter Kimie et lever les yeux vers la jeune femme. Pour toutes réponses au regard interrogateur de Kimie, Yoruichi lui sourit tout en s'approcha lentement de son visage puis elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage. Puis elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres qu'elle adorait embrassée. Aucune des deux ne voulaient que cela s'arrêtes mais elles n'avaient pas le choix.

Partir fuir ne serait même pas la peine, Elfie les retrouverait aussi vite. Continuer leur relation secrètement, impossible, maintenant tout le monde le savait.

Toujours dans les bras de Kimie qui avait finit par mettre sa tête dans ses cheveux , Yoruichi lui murmura :

« Et toi réponds à ta propre question, seras-tu heureuse ?

Veux tu une réponse franche ?

Kimie s'il-te …

Les deux semaines t'ensemble seront les plus belle de ma vie et tu possèdes mon cœur. Fais-en ce que tu veux, brises-le, déchires-le mais mes sentiments à ton égard ne changeront jamais »

Kimie s'éloigna et partie laissant ainsi Yoruichi seule. Lorsqu'elle rentra son frère l'attendait, elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de monter dans sa chambre pour fondre en larmes sur son lit où se trouvait Ichigo.

Celui-ci caressait doucement ses long cheveux et lui disait des paroles réconfortante mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Le roux la connaissait mieux que personne d'autre, même plus qu' Elfie, son propre frère.

Pendant ce temps Yoruichi se préparait à partir mais Elfie l'interpella .

« Je te conseille de ne plus la voir d'accord .

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-elle sur un ton provocateur, mais si tu l'as fait souffrir je …

Tu quoi explique !! »

Yoruichi ne pouvant plus se retenir plaqua Elfie contre le mur et lui déclara :

« Je te le ferais payer très cher et tu peux en être sûr. »

Elle sortit et vit Ichigo sortir sans bruit de la chambre de Kimie. IL lui murmura qu'il était désolé et qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir mais difficilement. Pour toutes réponses, elle lui sourit mais il remarqua que son regard était comme celui de Kimie, sans vie sans espoir et surtout avec beaucoup de tristesse même si Yoruichi faisait en sorte de ne pas le montrer.

Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre est fini et j'espère qu'il vous à plus et que vous lirez le troisième et dernier parce que je suis pas très douée pour écrire des histoire avec beaucoup de chapitre.

_A bientôt. _


	3. Solution

Une semaine après son anniversaire

Une semaine après son anniversaire, Renji habitait avec elle ainsi que Matsumoto (vœux de son frère) pour la surveiller.

Lorsqu'elle l'apprit, elle ne dit rien elle avait perdu son caractère si fort mais ils savaient pourquoi et ils la laissèrent donc tranquille.

Depuis que son frère était passé, elle ne rentrait plus après les cours mais vers minuit ou les deux heures du matin ayant bu un petit peu trop d'alcool. Elle ne mangeait presque plus et prenait beaucoup de coupe-faim.

Au-bout d'un mois, Rangiku alla l'a réveiller (comme tous les matins depuis plus d'une semaine) mais elle appela soudain Renji :

«Appelle une ambulance Renji et dépêches toi !!

Quoi ??

Appelles une ambulance, Kimie est tombée dans les pommes. »

Renji alla à l'hospital avec Kimie mais Rangiku appela Urahara avant de prévenir les autres. Elle voulait que Yoruichi aille la voir mais elle tomba sur Ururu qui lui dit :

« Le patron est pas là.

C'est pas lui que je veux, Yoruichi est-là ?

Oui je l'appelle, dit-elle. YORUICHI, C'EST POUR TOI !!

Pas besoin d'hurler, dit Rangiku et Yoruichi d'une même voie. »

Matsumoto lui expliqua ce qui se passer mais elle ne la convaincu pas de venir, elle ne voulait pas voir Elfie ni faire souffrir Kimie puis elle raccrocha.

Quand Matsumoto arriva à l'hospital, elle vit un Elfie pâle et inquiet, et non celui qu'elle détestait, le chef. Tous ses amis étaient là et ils avaient attendu jusqu'à 18 heure mais quand le médecin arriva, il leur dit qu'elle ne voulait voir que deux personnes : Ichigo et bien sûr sa Yoruichi, qu'elle n'accepterait qu'eux et Yoruichi n'eu pas d'autre choix que de se montrer.

Ichigo rentra mais pas Yoruichi. Elle préférait rester dehors. Lui, ne se doutait pas que Kimie préparait quelque chose. Elle avait laissé un mot sur le lit car elle n'était plus dans sa chambre.

** J'en peux plus**

**J'en ai marre**

**De souffrir, je **

**Vous dis adieu**

**Et pour toujours.**

Ichigo sortit de la chambre tout pâle et lorsqu'il tendit le mot à Yoruichi qui le lut, elle partie en courant. Ils la cherchèrent pendant une heure lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent, elle était assise sur la barre de sécurité les pieds dans le vide et elle leur dit sur un ton ironique

« Que vous avez été long, j'aurais eu le temps de sauter et de mourir tranquillement.

Descends de là et on en discutera tranquillement.

Pourquoi, de quoi as-tu peur mon cher grand frère, déclara-t-elle en se mettant debout sur la barre et en se retournant vers eux, que je tombe ?

S'il te plait fais-moi plaisir.

TE FAIRE PLAISIR DIS-MOI LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE **TU **M'AS FAIS PLAISIR. TOUT CE QUE JE VOULAIS, TU L'AS DETRUIT !!

Cette relation n'était pas possible et tu le …

LA FERME, j'en ai marre d'obéir et … »

Yoruichi l'attrapa par la main et la força à descendre.

Ils commencèrent à franchir la porte quand elle sourit à Ichigo. Kimie et lui poussèrent tout le monde (sauf Yoruichi que Kimie prit par le bras) dans le couloir et Yoruichi et Kimie se retrouvèrent dehors après que Kimie eu fermée la porte elle lui dit :

« Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on discute, tu crois pas.

Je n'est rien à te dire et si … »

Yoruichi se retrouva avec Kimie au-dessus d'elle de façon à se que son petit chaton ne bouge pas.

Cette position lui rappela le jour où Ichigo les avait découvert. Elle regardait Yoruichi et ses yeux l'hypnotisaient. Elle finit par déposait ses lèvres sur celles de Yoruichi. Celles qu'elle adorait et qui lui manquait. Son odeur et sa peau sucré, se réveiller à ses côtés, la voir débarquer dans la salle de bain quand elle était sous la douche ou en serviette, tout se qu'elle faisait ensemble (même si cela n'avait pas dépasser les provocations) mais surtout son amour. Etre avec la personne qu'elle aime tout simplement.

Kimie avait lâché Yoruichi et s'était assise contre le mur regardant l'ex capitaine de son cœur. Yoruichi s'assit à ses côtés mais Kimie se releva et s'écroula.

Yoruichi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle déposa sa tête sur ses jambes et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle se réveille.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Yoruichi était pâle mais qu'elle avait un sourire chaleureux et sincère.

Quand Kimie se releva, Yoruichi l'enlaça et s'excusa de tout. Le sourire de Kimie revient ainsi que ses larmes. Chacune d'elle décida de n'écouter que son cœur mais il y avait un gros problème avec un prénom : Elfie. Aucune des deux ne voulaient parler de lui, elles changèrent donc de sujet.

« Aurais-tu sauté si je ne t'avais pas forcé à descendre ?

Cela faisait près d'une heure que j'étais ici et puis mourir sans avoir obtenu un baiser du chat de mon cœur, hors de question. »

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Yoruichi et commença à partir mais l'ancien capitaine l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

Yoruichi l'embrassa mais lorsqu'il prit fin, elle du assommer Kimie.

Kimie était brûlante malgré ses joues rose et son sourire. Yoruichi la ramena donc dans sa chambre où se trouvait Ichigo et Elfie.

Quand Yoruichi posa la jeune fille sur son lit, Elfie lui déclara :

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus la voir alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Yoruichi alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises avant de se retourner vers la personne qu'elle détestait le plus depuis un mois.

« Et moi Elfie ne t'avais-je pas demander de ne pas la faire souffrir et si elle s'est retrouvée là-haut, ce n'est sûrement pas de ma faute.

Je ne vois pas de …

Tu es toujours partit, en voyage ou en affaires, en réunions ou autres chose. J'en ai marre, tu veux mon bonheur mais laisse-moi vivre s'il te plait. Je veux être heureuse et cela ne pourra se faire que si je suis avec elle, dit-elle en un murmure alors qu'elle essayait de se relever. Tu m'as pas louper Yoruichi quand même et tu …

Aurais-tu accepté de rentrer si je te l'avais demandé ?

Euh, déclara Kimie devant le regard perçant de Yoruichi, tu restes dormir ici ce soir, vu que je ne peux sortir que demain midi.

Non, il en est hors de question.

D'accord. »

Yoruichi s'approcha d'elle, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ichigo rattrapa Elfie par le bras avant que celui-ci n'aille les séparer.

« Si tu ne m'accompagnes pas dehors je te ferais sortir par la force. Elles continueront de se voir avec ou sans ton accord, c'est çà ou tu perds ta sœur.

Mais »

il regarda Kimie, elle lui souriait et il comprit qu'elle était heureuse, qu'il ne devrait plus se mêler de ses affaires. Il laissa donc Yoruichi et Kimie seules entre elles et se résigna.

Kimie dormait paisiblement et sa fièvre était tombée. Yoruichi avait dormi sous la couverture (en chat) sinon elle aurait fini dehors.

Il était près de 7h30 et celle-ci ne dormait plus, et caressait lentement les cheveux de Kimie lorsqu'elle commença à ouvrir les yeux avec une lueur inconnue de Yoruichi. Avant qu'elle n'est put comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva sur le dos, plaqué contre le lit. Yoruichi lui souriait et elle lui dit qu'une infirmière n'allait pas tarder à arriver mais Kimie lui dit :

« Je m'en fous elles arrivent vers 7h45.

Mais il est 45, ma chérie.»

Yoruichi se transforma en chat et se remit sous la couverture mais au niveau du ventre pour énerver facilement son amant ce qu'elle réussie très bien car Kimie avait beaucoup de mal à résister et demanda à l'infirmière de mettre le chat dehors. Elle murmura cependant avant à Yoruichi :

« J'espère que tu es contente maintenant, et je te souhaite une bonne fin de matinée _ma chérie_. »

Quand elle rentra chez elle, il y avait tout ses amis ainsi qu'à son grand étonnement Elfie. Ils restèrent tous de 14h à 22h. Renji et Matsumoto laissèrent la maison à Yoruichi et Kimie.

Kimie était à la fenêtre depuis quelques minutes quand elle sentit Yoruichi la prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener vers leur lit. Yoruichi sentant son stress fit en sorte que celui-ci se dissipe et aussi que Kimie prennent autant de plaisir qu'elle.

Chacune d'elles avaient fini par prendre une décision : de ne plus se séparer malgré les ordres et les règles qu'on pouvait leur donner ainsi que d'être heureuse.

Voilà ma première histoire est fini et je sais qu'il y en aura d'autre alors pour m'améliorer j'aimerais bien savoir se que vous en penser.


End file.
